


When two collide into one

by Winterchildboobear



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, spidey Gwen - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It Gets Worse, Poor Peter, and sad, it gets better but, it's lovely, it's sad, poor Gwen, read it, thanks doc strange, they are so broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterchildboobear/pseuds/Winterchildboobear
Summary: When Spider Gwen is thrown is Spider mans universe and the two meet, will they attempt to be friends or will grief keep them apart





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a RP with a friend im fanficing

* * *

 Gwen landed on a rooftop. She looked over the city, normally she would pull her mask up and take a breath out, get some fresh air on her face and continue on. But she didn't feel like it. Something just didn't feel right about it, she just kept her glance out over the city. It was strange, being somewhere that wasn't really her home, but still it was. She still didn't belong there. This wasn't her universe no matter how much it looked like it.

* * *

 Peter flung himself off of a rooftop. relishing the feeling of the air brushing across his body as he dropped like a stone. Twisting his body upright, he shot a web against the neighbouring building. Pulling securely on the web, Peter sent himself swinging upwards between the buildings. He landed on the roof lightly. perching on the edge he tugged his mask up to settle on the bridge of his nose. his senses where tingling, not with danger though it was something else. 

* * *

 

Gwen stood up again, since she had been sitting on the edge of the building. She turned around, letting her eyes glide over the other end of the rooftop she was standing on. Thinking about what she was feeling. Not threatened, so it couldn't be an enemy her senses hadn't let her down before, so why would they now?

  _why would someone else be on the top of a building?_ She shook her head as she turned around again after deciding to brush it off.

~~~~

* * *

 

On the other end of the building Peter squinted Into the dark.

 _what is it?,_ his eyes scoured the roof top.a flash of white caught his eye. _is that a person?!,_ panicking peter yanked his mask down over his chin and hopped off the ledge. Crouching low he crept up behind the figure who's back was towards him, Peter listened silently to the persons movements. The dark silhouette was motionless and silent, seeming completely unaware of peters presence.

* * *

 

Gwen couldn't stop thinking about it. The tingling of her senses  Wouldn't leave her thoughts. She spun around sensing There was something behind her. In the DIm  light she could see a figure crouched. Curiously She took a step forward trying to get a better look.

"I know you're there" she said keeping her voice low, just in case whoever, or whatever was there knew her somehow. It could go bad, but she had a feeling it wouldn't, whatever it was didn't seem very hostile.

Peter jumped as the figure spoke, it was obviously a female but her voice was deep. Clearing his throat peter forced the cheerful sassy Voice he adopted for Spider-Man.

  
"I know your here too!" Stroking his chin dramatically before he continued

"you know the only ones that are out here at two in the morning are" he held up a finger 

"business men, me" he held up another finger before crossing his arms.

"And the baddies with no life" he finished his tone gone Serious. His senses had gone silent. She  sighed. She looked him over in silence. she had figured that it was a guy, after how his voice sounded she was sure if it. Gwen raised her head a little, before she spoke.

"well, I am neither of those" she said, before putting on a more confident tone, speaking again.

"I'm spiderwoman" she eyed him. It was still dark, but she could still see him a bit better now that he was closer to herself. She crossed her arms over her chest. Peter frowned to himself from behind his mask.

  
"Is that like a cheap spin off of me? SpiderMAN"  
Sighing dramatically he shook his head and walked closer, putting his hands on his hips he studied the girl, she seemes familiar. _I don't think I've heard of a spiderwoman._ peter thought,

  
"Is there a reason you are just sinisterly spying on the city, from on a roof?" He asked lightly. The figure tilted her head a bit. it probably was different here. She wasn't from here, so maybe he was the original in this universe. She wasn't sure to what she should respond to that, so she was silent for a while.

"I-I.." she let her eyes flick around her. "it's just what I do" that response surely didn't make sense to him.

"It's what I've always done" She sighed, letting her eyes glide over at him again. Peter frowned as the feeling of familiarity intensified.

  
"Do I know you?" He asked "perhaps your an old friend or a past villain?" Jumping on the ledge he rubbed the back of his neck

"Kitty girl? Oh, squirrel girl?? Hell maybe a old highschool classmate?" Peter snarked. His suit was rubbing his skin making him feel trapped, he was bone tired after a long day of college classes. Only one thought occupied his head, _sleep_ , he just wanted to go home and crawl in bed and fall sleep. The girl shook her head.

"no. I don't think so." she muttered after a few moments of silence

"i can't exactly recognize you with a mask. Or maybe a name. I don't know. I can't recognize you with it" she frowned a bit under her own mask. 

"but I'm none of those. Your voice seems kinda familiar though.." it just made her more confused.

Peter chuckled and held to his hands in surrender

  
"You have a point, I'm-" Peter paused and scratched his head  "I'm Pete, you know seem awfully familiar for not knowing you"

Gwen froze for a second. Okay, that was a common name, but still it seemed so strange to her. She still was devastated over Peter. Then again it could just be random, and not have any context to him at all, but still something seemed eo familiar about him. It was a feelimg she couldn't shake off. She took a second to pull herself together.

"I'm.. Gwen"

Peter felt his smile slide off his face as the the last Syllable left her mouth. Flashes of Gwen flittered past peters eyes. Shaking himself free of the memories, peter coughed and blinked away the familiar sting in his eyes that came with memories of Gwen.

  
"Gwen huh? I knew a Gwen" he choked out, shuffling his feet awkwardly, he mind was still stuck on thinking of Gwendolyn.

"I know- I knew a Pete, too" Gwen realized her voice had gotten shakey and her eyes were wet from tears at that point. She knew for sure that she wasn't over peter. It was like she was supposed to be carrying the weight of the death of her boyfriend forever, even if it wasn't a long time ago, Gwen wanted it to be gone. She didn't want the pain the second someone just said the name peter. She managed to keep the sad frown and shakey voice under control.

"That's odd" Peter said, rolling his shoulders to release some of the Pent up emotions. Sitting on the ledge peter held his masked head between his hands and groaned.

  
"You know that headache, where even your eyes hurt?" He asked as He propped his chin on his hand. Dropping the fake voice he smiled at the girl-Gwen.

  
"Well I have one,and It's been a long day. I am hungry and tired. And have science homework waiting for me to finish it, I'm going to go, just don't blow anything up okay?"

Gwen nodded along to what Pete said.

"trust me, I won't" she let out a soft giggle. "good luck with that then!" she said, looking around herself. She wasn't sure if she should go home or stay out for a little while longer. But then again there wasn't really too many people out at that time of the day, anyways.

Peter froze. He knew that giggle by heart. the woman had seemed so familiar for reasons he didn't know. But peter couldn't put his finger on it. But her laugh slipped the last puzzle piece into place. 

"Gwendolyn?" Peter asked quietly his voice sounded too small to his own ears, he knew she was gone but he couldn't help but to be hopeful.

Gwen felt her eyes widened.  _How did he know that?_ She bit her lip.

"peter..?" his voice just seemed way too familiar to her. She pulled her mask off, the hoodie soon followed it. He obviously knew her somehow, so it wouldn't matter if he saw her face.

Peter felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over him when she had pulled off her mask the light spilled across her face, illuminating her bright hair. Peter jumped off the ledge, stumbling in his haste to get closer to be sure it was his Gwen. He pulled his mask off also, biting his lip anxiously he tugged at his hair, his brain was chanting Her name. 

  
"I-I don't get it!" He cried frowning in confusion.  
"Your d-dead now you're" he pointed at her suit "you're spidergirl?" Gwen struggeled to speak. The hurt and confusion was so thick in his voice. She wasn't sure what to do. She wanted to cry, it was peter! But He was dead, it was her Fault.

"P-Peter..." a clearly upset frown grew on her face. She didn't know how to explain anything of this.

"I-I am.." she left out a quiet sob. "I-I'm not from here, Peter...I'm from another universe.. My peter is dead.."

Peter felt numb as her words settled in. of course, his gwen had died of course she wouldn't be here. It was silly of him to hope.

  
"Of course, how stupid of me" Peter said lightly as he facepalmed dramatically, forcing a smile he continued

  
"Well, it's good to see your face" he opening his arms for a hug oit of habit before catching himself and dropping one arm and going for a handshake.

"Why are you here?..I mean not that I'm n-not glad your here!" He winced and closed his mouth frowning to himself. Gwen watched unsure and rubbed the back of her head. She still wasn't sure what to respond.

"I don't know.. Peter died and mr. Strange got me here.. I don't know why or what happend.." gwen bit her lip softly, before taking his hand and shaking it carefully afraid that he would turn and leave.

"I just.. Came here a couple of weeks ago. I don't know why he took me here." She was still so confused. Peter nodded and stared at their joined hands silently. The last time he held Her hand it was cold

lifeless

  
Dead.

  
"They call him strange for a reason" he muttered half aware of the words leaving his mouth. Gwen got a small smile on her lips at the comment he made.

"I guess they do" she stood there a few seconds before she drew back her hand, she could feel her eyes filling up with tears again.

"S-sorry..." she apologies as she wiped away the tears angrily.

Peter shrugged,  
"Yeah it's okay" he rubbed his eyes also. Suddenly he looked up at her and frowned in concern

  
"Where are you staying? You are staying somewhere right?"

Gwen sighed.

"no, I don't really have anywhere to stay" she said, before she added "not yet, at least." she spoke while she blinked away her tears. "uhm, why..?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged

"well I mean...I have room if you want to stay at my apartment, you may not be... my universes Gwen, but your still Gwen" he winced and ducked his head before continuing "if that's not too weird, d-don't feel pressured i am just offering"

Gwen just nodded as she weighed her options, she couldn't go home or go to a friends. She didn't have cash. Or anyone else here in the entire city. Clearing her throat she looked at peters waiting face, he was biting his lip. A nervous habit of his she never thought she would miss.

"oh, well, it's not wierd. I'd love to. I kinda know you already. Well, not you.. But you get what I mean!" she was in a bit better mood, but she was still kinda sad too She had small tears in her eyes but still a soft smile placed on her lips

"I'll pretend it's not creepy you know where I live" Peter said with a smile as he scanned her face, drinking in her delicate features. He had forgotten how her small smiles looked. Gwen's smile grew a bit bigger.

"riiiiiight" she looked at him with a playful smile.

"first one there? " she grinned. Okay, it was a bit painful to see him, but still she couldn't go around dwelling in sadness, it just wasn't her.

"Oh, your on!" Peter shot back letting some of his old cheerful banter slip into his tone

Gwen grinned at him.

"see ya there, Petey!" she plugged in her earphones quickky shoving them in before pulling the hoodie over her head. She ran off the rooftop, swinging over to the next building, grinning to herself. Completely unaware as Peter let his smile

fall as she dropped out of view. Taking a shuddering breath he sniffed and grabbed his mask. His chest was aching and his eyes where burning with unshed tears. Yanking his mask over his head he let himself cry and grieve, hidden behind his mask as he leapt across the buildings, shooting webs as he swung towards his apartment. Ahead of him Gwen landed on the ground by the apartment, pulling off her hood. She pulled out her earphones. She was sad.But she tried all she could not to show it infront if Peter. Finally alone She let out a soft sob as she stood, waiting for the guy who looked like her dead boyfriend to arrive. 

Peter stuck to the apartment buildings wall above Gwen, he could here her muffling her cries, awkwardly he spoke.

  
"Third floor, room number 8" with that said he climbing around the building to slip into his apartment, shutting the window he looked around the small apartment it's sparse. with basically no personalisation, most everything he had brought memories of Gwen back. After two months of crying over finding her sweaters or small tokens she had gotten him, peter had quit. He sold everything or Gave it away, his apartment was empty aside from the furniture and text books strewn across the flat surfaces, picking up a pile of laundry he shoved it out of sight before Ducking into his room and changed into a worn pair of jeans and an old hoodie.

Outside Gwen Muttered 

"right!" As she forced back her sobbing, before she went inside, she ran up the stairs with her small backpack bouncunv against her back. Reaching peters floor she She knocked on his door after deciding not to walk in. God  knows if he was ready for her to come in. She had about everything she had brought wit her here, which meant a set of clothes and a few other needed things.

"Come in!" Peter yelled when he heard Gwen knock on the door. Inside the bathroom peter splashed his face with cold water, his eyes where still bloodshot but he could just blame that on lack of sleep, bracing his hands on the sink he took a deep breath, steadying his nerves before walking out As Gwen pushed the door open, stepping inside. She sighed to herself. It looked nOtho get like her peter's apartment. It hurt so bad. The walls where bare it was obvious peter has been trying to remove the things that brought memories of Gwen back.

  she wanted to lie down and cry. But she couldn't. She just stood there, letting her eyes glide over the apartment, trying to find anything familiar. but she couldn't. It was gutted and lonely. Peter shuffled awkwardly and raised his arms

"so this is my home, sorry I um..emptied it out a bit..or a lot..." he chuckled quietly

  
"You can have my room, I'll take the couch" it was weird having Gwen in his home it brought back memories, the good and bad.

"I could take the couch, you really look like you need some good sleep, I don't really mind, anyways " Gwen lied. She was Just as tired as peter looked, but she was getting used to not sleeping on a bed by now, it was strange her body was getting used to sleeping in stuff like chairs or whatever she could find.

"No, your the guest and the girl, May raised me better then that" he said grabbing her arm and leading her into his room

"ill happily take the couch, i have homework to do and I'm not really tired" Peter lied as he grabbed a second blanket from his closet and a pillow off of his bed.

"If you need anything um ask"

Gwen sighed

"fine"

she wasn't really pleased, but she sat down on the bed.

"you expect me to sleep in YOUR bed while you take the couch? That's not fair to you. I was raised by a cop. I don't do things as I'm told just cause 'I'm a girl'" she snapped. Peter winced guiltily 

 "fine, it's because ... okay... your Gwen" he muttered

"I wouldn't make Gwen take the couch ever" he said staring at the wall blankly. He turned and smiled sadly at Gwen

"lets say its to sooth my conscience" tossing the blanket over his shoulder he smiled in mock cheer and walked out of the room. The blanket clutched in his fist over his shoulder. Gwen's eyes followed him out of the room, then she sighed.

"I know how it is. I couldn't save my Peter. I guess it's kinda hard for me to be like I usally am when you look exactly like him" She was pretty sure he still heard her clearly. Peter swallowed the lump in his throat at gwens words, he understood what she meant he really did, he wanted to go back in there and hug her and never let go.

he wanted to cry and tell her how much he missed her. but he can't. She isn't his Gwen, with a Sigh he tossed his bedding on the floor beside the couch. With a groan he threw himself on the couch and curled in a ball onto his side. Hugging his knees he closed his eyes and tried to shove away his headache.

Inside Peter's room Gwen bit her lip. Trying to focus on other things, wishing sleep would come.  she changed out of her suit and threw on something she found in her bag that she could sleep in, before she curled up under the covers, closing her eyes, trying to not think at all.

Peter tossed and turned for a few hours on the couch. sleep did not come easy, Gwens death filled his thoughts. Flicking his phone on Peter swore quietly, its 5am. he had an hour before he had to get up anyways. After another ten minutes of counting spiders peter got up.

fumbling in the dark he leaned across the recliner and flicked on the lamp on the nightstand. He lay sprawled over the recliner cursing his life as the lamp got brighter, illuminating the small room. grabbed his science text book and Blanket peter wrapped himself in the blanket and sat himself in the recliner. He began pouring over the book. he let himself read mindlessly, the words had no meaning to him but it's was a distraction. any distraction was better then listening to his thoughts recently.

Gwen hadn't had plans to sleep for a long time. She never did. She had gotten her clothes on, and jumped out of the window. finding an open store she bought an apple and made her way back to the apartment. climbed back in the window at five o'clock in the morning. She sat in the bed silently as she ate her apple. her old high school's hoodie that still fit her somehow was warm and familiar. her earbuds where blasting music into her ears as Shen presented to play drums to the songs with her two drumsticks, she lay in the bed beatung them against the air. Moving them in time to the music. 

In the living room Peters sighed as his stomach growled loudly. making his way to the kitchen he tossed his book into the ever growing book pile on his dining room table. Opening his fridge he sighed and hung his head. _  
God I need to go shopping_ he thought sadly. grabbing the last apple out of the fridge he eyed the remaining peanut butter and jar of pickles.

Taking a bite out of his apple he walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch he yelped as something stabbed him from behind the thin cushions.he frowned and pulled the large album out of behind him. Peter took another of his apple as he flicked through the pictures.

Aunt may, Uncle Ben. He and Harry. Their faces all smiled back at him from the small rectangle pictures. He smiled sadly at the Pictures of he and Gwen together. The album had been His highschool graduation present from aunt may. He'd forgotten he had shoved it away after a rough night. 

 

  
Gwen pulled her headphones off. Was Peter already awake? She got up from the bed, Putting the drumsticks in the backpocket She opened the doorway. Peter was in a recliner looking at something in his lap. She could see tears falling every few seconds. She stood leaning against the doorframe, studying him from a distance. His hair was a complete mess and he looked even More tired then he had last night.

"you look sad, Pete" she said breaking the silence. She bit her lip, looking at him worriedly while fondling with the strings of the high school hoodie. She pretended not to notice when Peter jumped when she spoke obviously pulling him away from his thoughts.

Peter blinked his large watery brown eyes at her owlishly. Before frowning in confusion as he wiped his eyes.   _Was_ I _crying_? Peter couldn't remember. He forced a smile anyways at Gwen who was standing in the door way watching him quietly.

  
"I didn't realise you where awake" Peter said ignoring her comment about him looking sad. Dropping the photo album back behind the cushions he clambered up from the couch and threw his apple core away in the kitchen

  
"I'd offer you breakfast, but I don't actually, um..have Food right now" peter muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"I forgot to shop again I guess"

"It's fine" Gwen said, smiling softly.

"I managed to get some for myself. I figured that you didn't have much in" she walked into the kitchen, leaning casually against the counter before continuing,

"anyways, you're going to school today, right? " she asked, if so, she had to figure out something to do on her own, not that that would be a problem. Peter shrugged shyly and ducked his head

"I don't think I'm going to go today, my professor is nice and is willing to give me notes, I do need to write a few articles for the paper today" he said, Peter really didn't feel like facing his peers today, he could do with a day of calm.

  
"Are you sticking around?" He asked before before adding

"or do you have stuff to do? which is cool too, I mean I have stuff I can do today, like..clean.." he said looking around the nearly spotless apartment aside from piles of books. Gwen shrugged.

"I don't really have much to do. I'm kinda stuck here for god knows how long" she sighed. "I'll stick around for a little while, if you don't mind, of course" Peter smiled and nodded at Gwen before frowning

"your stuck here?" He asked concern coloring his voice.  
"Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"well, I don't know how to get back to my verse. And strange probably brought me for a reason. Just gotta figure out what it is. I don't mind, my verse was a mess" Gwen said honestly. Peter nodded in understanding. If he got sucked out of his universe he wouldn't be in any hurry to come back either. He peeked up at Gwen and with held another sad smile at the sight of her.

 __  
God I missed seeing her face, she was always so easy to read. And so easy to be around  he thought to himself as they stood in silence  
"Well. I know a great donut place in the world" he said suddenly, Gwen smiled and raised a challenging brow 

"I bet it sucks" she teased. Peter howled and clutched his chest in mock pain 

"we will see Gwendolyn!" He exclaimed before disappearing     into his room. Gwen smiled to herself 

"we'll see"


End file.
